elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Angeline Morrard
|Base ID = }} Angeline Morrard is an elderly Breton and the owner of Angeline's Aromatics, in Solitude, which her niece, Vivienne Onis, helps her run. Background Angeline runs an aromatics shop, who, before the Civil War, sold her ingredients for perfumes used in homes. However, because of the war she often has customers looking for healing ingredients. Interactions No News is Good News Despite constant warnings that the Imperial army would be the death of her, her daughter signed up for the Imperial Legion and was assigned to a scouting party in Whiterun. With the help of the Dragonborn, she learns that her daughter was supposedly killed in a battle against the Stormcloaks. It is possible that Fura could be Fura Bloodmouth of Castle Volkihar in the DLC. Training If the Dragonborn asks Angeline if she can train them in alchemy, she will reply that she is unable to and recommends Lami in Morthal or Arcadia in Whiterun. Conversations Mandrake root Angeline: "Vivienne, could you check out supplies of mandrake root?" Vivienne: "Which one is that again?" Angeline: "It's the root that looks like an ugly little man." Vivienne: "In that case, I'm pretty sure it tried to buy me a drink last night." Dialogue "It's good to see a fresh face. You wouldn't have happen to come from Whiterun would you?" :Can you train me in Alchemy? "No, no. Mostly, I'm just a simple herbalist. Lami over in Morthal should be able to help you." :Aromatics? So you sell perfumes? "We mostly carry herbs and alchemical ingredients, that sort of thing. Before the war, our stock was mostly used for aromatic use in homes, yes. These days we have more people like you coming in, looking for healing and the like." "Don't forget me next time you need herbs and potions." No News is Good News "It's good to see a fresh face. You wouldn't have happen to come from Whiterun would you?" "You're a traveller, correct? Have you been to Whiterun?" :No, sorry. I haven't been to Whiterun before. "Ah well, it was a long shot." :Actually, yes. "Wonderful. I hadn't really hoped to run in to someone who had been there." ::You mentioned something about Whiterun before? "My daughter, Fura, was assigned to Whiterun after she joined the Imperial Army. I was hoping you might have met her. I haven't heard from her lately. I've tried talking to Captain Aldis but he hasn't been any help." :::I'm sorry, I've never met her before. "Ah, well I guess it was unlikely. I'm sorry to waste your time." :::I haven't met her, but I could try to get more information. "Oh that's very sweet of you. Anything you can find out from Captain Aldis would be welcome news." After talking to Captain Aldis: :I have some news about your daughter. "You got Aldis to tell you something? I knew you would. What did he say?" ::Angela... Mrs. Morrard... your daughter is dead. "I told her. I told her the imperial army would kill her. That this was a war of Jarls and Imperial Generals and we had no part in it. She just wouldn't hear it. It was brave of you to come to me with this. I can't thank you for it, not for this, but you have done me a service." Quotes *''"Well hello!"'' *''"Need something for a potion? You're certainly in the right place."'' *''"So what are your needs? Perhaps a pinch of of this, and a bit of that? Hmm?"'' *''"Don't forget me next time you need herbs or potions."'' *''"Take care now."'' *''"I hope your parents are proud you. They have a lot of reason to be."'' Trivia *Despite her name being Angeline, she is frequently referred to as "Angela" and her store "Angela's Aromatics" both by herself and other NPCs. Bugs * The player may be able to invest infinite sums of money into her shop. The "invest" option never disappears, and her shop money increases every time. She can also be pickpocketed for this money back. Another way is to kill her. If items are sold to her, to reduce her stock money, it will not be back later. The money in the pockets will also be reverted to 6–7 coins, which makes investing more than 1 time into her shop pointless. *Her quest "No News is Good News" is sometimes repeatable. Appearances * de:Angeline Morrard es:Angeline Morrard fr:Angeline Morrard pl:Angelina Morrard ru:Анжелина Моррар Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers